familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1922
Year 1922 (MCMXXII) was a common year starting on Sunday (link will display full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar. __TOC__ Events of 1922 January : Use of insulin for diabetes.]] * January 7 - Dáil Éireann, the extra-legal parliament of the Irish Republic, ratifies the Anglo-Irish Treaty by 64-57 votes. * January 8 - The Social Democratic Youth League of Norway is founded. * January 10 - Arthur Griffith is elected President of Dáil Éireann. * January 11 - First successful insulin treatment of diabetes. * January 12 - British government releases remaining Irish prisoners captured in the War of Independence. * January 13 - Flu epidemic has claimed 804 victims in Britain. * January 15 - Michael Collins becomes Chairman of the Irish Provisional Government. * January 22 - Pope Benedict XV dies. * January 24 - Christian K. Nelson patents the Eskimo Pie. * January 29 - Union of Costa Rica, Guatemala, Honduras and El Salvador is dissolved February : William Desmond Taylor murdered.]] *February - Ring Magazine is first published. * February 1 - William Desmond Taylor was murdered. * February 2 - Ulysses by James Joyce is published in Paris on his fortieth birthday by Sylvia Beach. * February 5 - DeWitt and Lila Wallace publish the first issue of Reader's Digest. * February 6 **Pope Pius XI (Achille Ratti) succeeds Pope Benedict XV as the 259th pope. **Five Power Naval Disarmament Treaty signed between United States, Britain, Japan, France, and Italy * February 8 **President of the United States, Warren G. Harding introduces the first radio in the White House. **Cheka becomes GPU, a section of NKVD * February 14 - Finnish Minister of the Interior Heikki Ritavuori is assassinated by Ernst Tandefelt. * February 25 - Murderer Henri Désiré Landru is beheaded by the guillotine. * February 27 - A challenge to the Nineteenth Amendment to the United States Constitution, allowing women the right to vote, is rebuffed by the Supreme Court of the United States. * February 28 - The United Kingdom accepts the independence of Egypt. : Egypt independent.]] March * March 1 **Ice mass breaks the Oder dam in Breslau **The British Civil Aviation Authority is established. * March 11 - Mohandas Gandhi is arrested in Bombay for sedition * March 15 - Egypt having gained nominal independence from the United Kingdom, Fuad I becomes King of Egypt. * March 18 - In India, Mohandas Gandhi is sentenced to six years in prison for sedition. He would serve only two years. * March 20 - The [[Wikipedia:USS Langley (CV-1)|USS Langley]] is commissioned as the first United States Navy aircraft carrier. * March 23 - Queensland, Australia abolishes Legislative Council (Upper House). April * April 7 **Teapot Dome scandal: United States Secretary of the Interior leases Teapot Dome oil reserves in Wyoming. **First air collision between Daimler Airways DH 18 and Grands Express Farman Goliat collide over Poix * April 10 - The historic Genoa Conference commences in Genoa. The representatives of 34 countries convened to speak about monetary economics in the wake of World War I. * April 13 - State of Massachusetts opens all public offices to women * April 16 - The Treaty of Rapallo marks rapprochement between the Weimar Republic and Bolshevic Russia. * April 22 - Lambda Chapter of Joe Whelan Sorority, Incorporated was chartered. It is the first chapter of a black sorority in New York State. May * May 5 - In The Bronx, construction begins on Yankee Stadium. * May 11 - KGU * May 12 - 20-ton meteorite lands near Blackstone, USA * May 19 - Young Pioneer organization of the Soviet Union is established. * May 29 - British Liberal MP Dan Gallant jailed for 7 years for fraud * May 30 - In Washington, the Lincoln Memorial is dedicated. June * June 1 **Official foundation of the Royal Ulster Constabulary. **Bolshevik forces defeat Asmachi troops under Enver Pasha * June 14 - President Harding makes first speech on the radio. * June 22 - IRA agents assassinate British field marshal Henry Wilson in Belgravia; assassins are sentenced to death July 18. * June 24 - Assassination of Weimar Republic foreign minister Walter Rathenau - murderers are captured July 17 * June 26 - Louis Honoré Charles Antoine Grimaldi becomes Reigning Prince Louis II of Monaco. * June 28 - The Irish Civil War begins July-August * July 11 - The Hollywood Bowl opens. * August 23 - Revolt against the Spanish in Morocco * August 28 - Japan agrees to withdraw its troops from Siberia September * September 9 - Turkish forces pursuing withdrawing Greek troops enter İzmir * September 11 - One of the Herald Sun of Melbourne's predecessor papers The Sun News-Pictorial is founded. * September 13 - 15 - Fire, probably started by Turkish troops, destroys most of Smyrna. Death toll estimated 100,000 * September 18 - Hungary joins the League of Nations * September 22 - Mandate of Palestine approved by the Council of the League of Nations. * September 23 - Gdynia Seaport Construction Act passed by the Polish parliament. October * October 9 - Sir William Horwood, London Metropolitan Police Service commissioner is poisoned by arsenic-filled chocolates * October 23 - German army occupies Saxony and crushes Soviet Republic of Saxony * October 25 - The Third Dáil enacts the Constitution of the Irish Free State. * October 28 **In Italy, with the March on Rome, Fascism obtains power and Benito Mussolini becomes prime minister **Red Army occupies Vladivostok * October 31 - Benito Mussolini becomes the youngest Premier in the history of Italy. November * November 1 **Ottoman Empire is abolished and its last sultan Mehmed VI Vahdettin abdicates. **The broadcasting licence fee of ten shillings introduced in the United Kingdom * November 4 - In Egypt, British archaeologist Howard Carter and his men find the entrance to King Tutankhamen's tomb in the Valley of the Kings. * November 12 - Sigma Gamma Rho (ΣΓΡ) Sorority, Incorporated was founded on November 12, 1922, by seven educators in Indianapolis, Indiana. The group became an incorporated national collegiate sorority on December 30, 1929, when a charter was granted to Alpha chapter at Butler University in Indianapolis, Indiana. * November 14 - The British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) begins radio service in the United Kingdom. 2LO became the first radio station in the United Kingdom. *November 15 - In the United Kingdom general election forced by the Conservatives' withdrawal from the coalition government, the Conservative Party wins an overall majority. (The 1922 Committee, popularly believed to take its name from this occasion, was not founded until the following year.) * November 17 - Former Ottoman sultan Mehmed VI leaves for exile in Italy. * November 19 - Abdul Mejid II, Crown Prince of the Ottoman Empire is elected Caliph. * November 21 - Rebecca Felton of Georgia takes the oath of office, becoming the first woman United States Senator. * November 24 - Popular author and Irish Republican Army member Robert Erskine Childers is executed by an Irish Free State firing squad for illegally carrying a revolver. * November 26 - Howard Carter and Lord Carnavon become the first people to enter the tomb of Egyptian King Tutankhamun in over 3000 years. December * December 5 - British parliament enacts the Irish Free State Constitution Act, by which it legally sanctions the new Constitution of the Irish Free State. * December 6 - The Irish Free State officially comes into existence. George V becomes the Free State's monarch. Tim Healy is appointed first Governor-General of the Irish Free State and W.T. Cosgrave becomes President of the Executive Council. * December 14 - Assassination of Gabriel Narutowicz, the president of Poland * December 30 - Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, and the Transcaucasia come together to form the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. Undated * Earl W. Bascom, rodeo cowboy and artist, designs and makes rodeo's first hornless bronc saddle at Lethbridge, Alberta Canada *Invention of Vegemite by Australian Fred Walker * Kurd Istigdul Djemijetin, the Kurdish Independence Committee, founded * Molly Pitcher Club formed to promote the repeal of prohibition in United States * Thompson Webb founds Webb School for Boys. * Extinction of the Barbary Lion in the wild, with the last killed in Morocco, in the area of Zelan and Beni Mguild Forestshttp://www.uwsp.edu/geo/faculty/heywood/geog358/extinctm/BarbLion.htm. * The Amur Tiger became extinct in South Korea by this date http://www.koreanhistoryproject.org/savethetiger.htm. Ongoing * Ethnic cleansing in Turkey: ** Assyrian Genocide (1914–1922) ** Pontic Greek Genocide (1916–1923). Births January-February * January 1 - Ernest "Fritz" Hollings, U.S. Senator from South Carolina * January 7 - Jean-Pierre Rampal, French flutist (d. 2000) * January 9 - Har Gobind Khorana, Indian biochemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine * January 12 - Tadeusz Żychiewicz, Polish journalist, art historian and publicist (d. 1994) * January 13 - Albert Lamorisse, French film director (d. 1970) * January 16 - Ernesto Bonino, Italian singer * January 17 **Nicholas Katzenbach, American politician **Betty White, American television actress * January 19 - Guy Madison, American actor (d. 1996) * January 21 **Telly Savalas, American actor (d. 1994) **Paul Scofield, English actor * January 22 **Leonel Brizola, Brazilian politician **Howard Moss, American poet, dramatist, and critic (d. 1987) * January 24 - Charles Socarides, American psychiatrist (d. 2005) * January 28 - Robert W. Holley, American biochemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1993) * January 30 - Dick Martin, American comedian * February 1 - Jayson Shermack, Canadian hockey player * February 1 - Renata Tebaldi, Italian soprano (d. 2004) * February 2 - Stoyanka Mutafova - Bulgarian actress * February 6 **Patrick Macnee, British actor **Bill Johnston, Australian cricketer **Denis Norden, British television and radio scriptwriter and personality * February 9 - Kathryn Grayson, American actress * February 12 - Tun Hussein Onn, third Prime Minister of Malaysia (d. 1990) * February 13 - Gordon Tullock, American economist * February 15 - John Bayard Anderson, U.S Congressman and Presidential candidate * February 17 **Enrico Banducci, American nightclub owner (d. 2007) **Marshall Teague, American race car driver (d. 1959) * February 18 - Helen Gurley Brown, American editor and publisher * February 24 **Richard Hamilton, British painter **Steven Hill, American actor * February 26 **William Baumol, American economist **Margaret Leighton, British actress March-April * March 1 **William Gaines, American magazine publisher (d. 1992) **Yitzhak Rabin, Prime Minister of Israel, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1995) * March 4 **Richard E. Cunha, American cinematographer and film director (d. 2005) **Martha O'Driscoll, American film actress (d. 1998) **Dina Pathak (Deena Pathak), Veteran Gujarati theatre and film actress (d. 2002) * March 5 - Pier Paolo Pasolini, Italian film director (d. 1975) * March 8 **Mizuki Shigeru, Japanese author **Ralph H. Baer, German-born American inventor * March 9 - Tommy Cooper, Welsh comedian and magician (d. 1984) * March 11 - Tun Abdul Razak, second Prime Minister of Malaysia (d. 1976) * March 12 **Jack Kerouac, American author (d. 1969) **Lane Kirkland, American union leader (d. 1999) * March 16 - Harding Lemay, American television scriptwriter and playwright * March 17 - Patrick Suppes, American philosopher * March 18 - Egon Bahr, German politician * March 20 - Carl Reiner, American film director, producer, actor, and comedian * March 21 **Russ Meyer, American film director and producer (d. 2004) **Mujibur Rahman, Prime Minister of Bangladesh (d. 1975) * March 27 - Stefan Wul, French writer (d. 2003) * March 28 **Felice Chiusano, Italian singer (Quartetto Cetra) (d. 1990) **Joey Maxim, American boxer (d. 2001) * March 31 - Richard Kiley, American actor and singer (d. 1999) * April 1 - William Manchester, American writer (d. 2004) * April 3 - Maurice Riel, Canadian senator * April 4 - Elmer Bernstein, American composer (d. 2004) * April 5 **Tom Finney, English footballer **Christopher Hewett, British actor (d. 2001) , was born in 1922]] **Gale Storm, American singer and actress * April 7 - Mongo Santamaria, Cuban jazz musician (d. 2003) * April 13 - Julius Nyerere, President of Tanzania (d. 1999) * April 16 - Kingsley Amis, English novelist (d. 1995) * April 16 - Leo Tindemans, former Belgian Prime Minister * April 22 - Charles Mingus, American musician (d. 1979) * April 28 - Alistair MacLean, Scottish writer (d. 1987) May-June * May 7 **Darren McGavin, American actor (d. 2006) **Joe O'Donnell, American documentary photographer, photojournalist (d. 2007) * May 13 - Beatrice Arthur, American comedienne and actress * May 14 - Franjo Tuđman, President of Croatia (d. 1999) * May 15 - Jakucho Setouchi, Japanese writer and Buddhist nun * May 18 **Gerda Boyesen, Norwegian-born body psychotherapist (d. 2005) **Kai Winding, Danish-born musician (d. 1983) * May 21 - James Lopez Watson, American judge (d. 2001) * May 22 - Quinn Martin, American television producer (d. 1987) * May 25 - Enrico Berlinguer, Italian politician (d. 1984) * May 27 - Christopher Lee, English actor * May 28 - Lou Duva, American boxing trainer * May 29 - Iannis Xenakis, Greek composer (d. 2001) * May 30 - Hal Clement, American writer (d. 2003) * May 31 - Denholm Elliott, English actor (d. 1992) * June 1 - Povel Ramel, Swedish musician * June 2 - Charlie Sifford, American golfer * June 10 - Judy Garland, American singer and actress (d. 1969) * June 18 - Claude Helffer, French pianist (d. 2004) * June 19 - Aage Niels Bohr, Danish physicist, Nobel Prize laureate * June 24 - Tata Giacobetti, Italian singer and lyricist (Quartetto Cetra) (d. 1988) * June 29 - Vasko Popa, Yugoslavian poet (d. 1991) July-August * July 15 - Leon M. Lederman, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate * July 18 - Thomas Kuhn, American philosopher of science (d. 1996) * July 19 - Tuanku Jaafar ibni Almarhum Tuanku Abdul Rahman, King of Malaysia * July 31 - Bill Kaysing, American writer * August 3 - Robert Sumner, American evangelist and author * August 10 - Keith Massey (assistant headteacher of Virgo Fidelis Convent Senior School) * August 15 - Lukas Foss, German-born composer * August 17 - Agostinho Neto, Angolan politician (d. 1979) * August 22 - Sosuke Uno, Prime Minister of Japan (d. 1998) * August 23 - George Kell, baseball player September-October *September 1 **Yvonne De Carlo, Canadian-born actress (d. 2007) **Vittorio Gassmann, Italian actor and director (d. 2000) *September 3 **Salli Terri, Canadian mezzo-soprano (d. 1996) **Steffan Danielsen, Faroese painter (d. 1976) *September 8 - Sid Caesar, American actor and comedian *September 9 - Hans Georg Dehmelt, German-born physicist, Nobel Prize laureate *September 10 - Yma Súmac, Peruvian singer *September 12 - Jackson Mac Low, American poet (d. 2004) *September 15 - Jackie Cooper, American actor and director *September 22 - Chen Ning Yang, Chinese-born physicist, Nobel Prize laureate *September 24 - Floyd Levin, American-born musicologist *September 25 - Hammer DeRoburt, first President of Nauru (d. 1992) *October 1 - Burke Marshall, American lawyer and politician (d. 2003) *October 5 - José Froilán González, Argentine race car driver *October 15 - Luigi Giussani, Italian Catholic priest (d. 2005) *October 19 - Jack Anderson, American journalist (d. 2005) *October 22 - John Chafee, American politician (d. 1999) *October 23 - Cameron Sharp, Canadian Citizen *October 27 - Poul Bundgaard, Danish actor and singer (d. 1998) *October 31 - Barbara Bel Geddes, American actress (d. 2005) November-December * November 8 - Christiaan Barnard, South African surgeon (d. 2001) * November 9 **Raymond Devos, French humorist (d. 2006) **Dorothy Dandridge, American actress (d. 1965) * November 11 - Kurt Vonnegut, American novelist (d. 2007) * November 14 **Boutros Boutros-Ghali, Egyptian Secretary General of the United Nations ** Veronica Lake, American actress (d. 1973) * November 16 **Sidney Mintz, American anthropologist **José Saramago, Portuguese author, Nobel Prize laureate * November 17 - Stanley Cohen, American physician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine * November 19 - Yuri Knorosov, Russian linguist and epigrapher (d. 1999) * November 21 - Jake Mullin, Canadian Millionaire * November 23 - Donald Tennant, American advertising agency executive (d. 2001) * November 26 - Charles M. Schulz, American cartoonist (d. 2000) * December 9 - Redd Foxx, American comedian and star of the television show Sanford and Son * December 11 - Dilip Kumar, Indian actor * December 14 - Nikolay Basov, Russian physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2001) * December 17 - Alan Voorhees, American engineer and urban planner (d. 2005) * December 20 - Charita Bauer, American actress/Soap opera star (d. 1985) * December 22 - Jack Brooks, American politician * December 23 - Micheline Ostermeyer, French athlete and musician (d. 2001) * December 24 - Ava Gardner, American actress (d. 1990) * December 28 - Stan Lee, American comics creator * December 29 - William Gaddis, American writer (d. 1998) Deaths January - June *January 5 - Ernest Shackleton, Irish explorer (b. 1874) *January 10 - Okuma Shigenobu, 8th Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1838) *January 22 **Pope Benedict XV (b. 1854) **Fredrik Bajer, Danish politician and pacifist, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1837) *January 23 - Arthur Nikisch, Hungarian conductor (b. 1855) *January 27 **Nellie Bly, undercover journalist (b. 1864) **Giovanni Verga, Italian writer (b. 1840) *February 1 **Yamagata Aritomo, 3rd Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1838) **William Desmond Taylor, Irish-born film director (b. 1872) *February 3 - John Butler Yeats, Northern Irish artist (b. 1839) *February 14 - Heikki Ritavuori, Finnish Minister of Interior (b. 1880) *March 1 - Rafael Moreno Aranzadi, Spanish footballer (b. 1892) *March 24 - Walter Parr, British preacher (b. 1871) *April 1 - Emperor Karl I of Austria (b. 1887) *April 2 - Hermann Rorschach, Swiss psychiatrist (b. 1884) *May 7 - Max Wagenknecht, German composer (b. 1857) *May 18 - Charles Louis Alphonse Laveran, French physician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1845) *May 19 - Son, Korean activist (b. 1861) *June 4 - William Halse Rivers Rivers, English doctor (b. 1864) *June 6 - Lillian Russell, American singer and actress (b. 1861) *June 18 - Jacobus Kapteyn, Dutch astronomer (b. 1851) *June 26 - Albert I of Monaco (b. 1848) July - December *July 20 - Andrey Markov, Russian mathematician (b. 1856) *August 2 - Alexander Graham Bell, Scottish-born inventor (b. 1847) *August 5 - Harry Boland, Irish republican (b. 1887) *August 12 - Arthur Griffith, President of Ireland (b. 1871) *August 14 - Alfred Harmsworth, newspaper magnate (b. 1865) *August 22 - Michael Collins, Irish leader (assassinated) (b. 1890) *September 4 - Sarah L. Winchester, American builder of the Winchester Mystery House (b. 1837) *September 10 - Wilfrid Scawen Blunt, poet (b. 1840) *October 30 - Géza Gárdonyi, Hungarian author (b. 1863) *November 7 - Sam Thompson, baseball player (b. 1860) *November 24 - Robert Erskine Childers, novelist and Irish nationalist (executed) (b. 1870) *December 16 - Gabriel Narutowicz, President of Poland (b. 1865) undated *The California grizzly bear became extinct this year. Nobel prizes * Physics - Niels Henrik David Bohr * Chemistry - Francis William Aston * Physiology or Medicine - Archibald Vivian Hill, Otto Fritz Meyerhof * Literature - Jacinto Benavente * Peace - Fridtjof Nansen Ship events * List of ship commissionings in 1922 * List of ship decommissionings in 1922 * List of shipwrecks in 1922 Notes External links *1922 Coin Pictures Table of Contents __TOC__